


You Hung Up the Sun, So I Gave You the Moon

by Kwiimi



Series: Keeping Up With Etheria's Gods [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiimi/pseuds/Kwiimi
Summary: Shadows cast itself against the mountains and stretched its wings against the sky. The world cold and only the littlest light of the stars to show the beauty of Etheria.Her world could not live like this she believed, her people cold, her creations crumbled between her fingers like they were nothing.So she gave a gift to her daughter, hands clasped around the one she gave special light, "This is a gift," she said.Her daughter nodded in response, and she took the bits of cosmos torn away from her mother's own body, the daughter whispered, "This is Adora, and she shall be the sun."_____This is a fic based on tumblr user @loverbow's Goddess Au!Adora is the Sun GoddessAnd Catra is the Moon Goddess





	You Hung Up the Sun, So I Gave You the Moon

Eons ago, Etheria did not exist. The universe was simply filled with stars, the light of their explosions, and the darkness that filled the gaps in between. Breath from living souls had yet to be exhaled.

It was peaceful time, and historians often wonder if 'eons ago' was better. It's a question that can never truly be answered. For all historians know of this time are from tales of long lost civilizations. These tales vary, but one constant thing in these stories is that, in the vastness of space, a star burst and it burned brighter than ever. 

The destruction of the star brought life, and all the particles, dust, and light melded together into a being known as Goddess. Her skin was as dark as the universe itself, a color that no one has been able to produce. And when her eyes snapped open for the first time, they sparkled with the radiant light of millions of stars.

When Goddess breathed, planets were born. She was a loving, yet all powerful being, capable of destruction, but always choosing creation. But all the power in the universe did not matter for there was no one but Goddess and the comets that aimlessly flew past her. She felt loneliness with every inch of her soul, and she wished for someone to relieve the ache of isolation from her bones. Goddess often prayed and dreamed for someone to accompany her in this empty universe. And maybe there was something older in this universe than her who had heard her plea because out of the inky blackness, another deity emerged.

This unknown entity’s skin glowed like the blazing comets that were ever passing. When her eyes fluttered open, they were not luminous like Goddess’s and yet she could still feel herself getting lost in them. And when The deity opposite of Goddess held her gaze and she felt her breath get taken away.

"Who are you?" Goddess asked the other woman, her voice soft and filled to the brim with curiosity. 

"I know who I am all the same, and yet I do not know?" The woman replied with a hint of confusion seeping into her voice. Goddess noted that the woman’s voice was rougher and slower than Goddess's own. 

"Then may you tell me what you do know," Goddess found herself leaning closer. Her eyes showing how enchanted she felt. 

"I have been born from what the stars left behind, the vastness of this universe, and what has been obliterated." The deity spoke once more, letting the words fall from her lips. The deity thought Goddess was trustworthy and beautiful in every sense of the word.

Goddess drew her eyebrows together as she realized what this meant, "Do you have no name?" 

"Do you?" The woman across from her retaliated, she seemed to have a short temper as she crossed her pale arms over her chest and began to scowl.

"I meant no harm," Goddess quickly felt heat rising across her cheeks, and she was filled with shame for asking that question. "I've just already named myself, and had figured you had too."

The celestial being looked at Godess as her face began to settle into a calm expression, "What do you call yourself?" 

Goddess looked away towards a star shining in the distance, she fiddled with the curls of her hair as she bit her lip, "Well…"

The deity frowned, her eyebrow twitching just slightly, "Kindly spit it out, I don't want to be sitting here for a millennia!" 

"I'm getting to it!" Goddess snapped quietly, "If you would please let me gather the courage to say so!"

Goddess hunched her shoulders together as she let some air air exhale out of her body did she begin to speak, "I call myself Goddess," She reached up to fiddle with more strands from her hair, "and now what shall I call you?"

A scarlet veil hung from the sides of the woman's face covering her mouth, and the deity raised her hands and pressed the cloth to her face. She rubbed the silk between her fingers, as she said her response low, "Call me Numine."

**Author's Note:**

> Editing was done by Baylor/@loverbow  
> Love you Bay!! Thank you so much 
> 
> Please check out my she ra tumbr @adoraas
> 
> Goddess isnt an original character really she was like the comic form of Sorceress and was like different on the Toys or whatever so i made her my own and said shes black and lesbian thanks


End file.
